This study will determine the efficacy and safety of DAB389IL-2 in CTCL patients assessed by the frequency and duration of complete, clinical complete and partial responses, to assess changes in CTCL symptoms and functional status in association with DAB389IL-2 administration, to further evaluate the safety and tolerability of DAB389IL-2 for these doses and schedule.